


Project Salad (name pending)

by AnimesChibia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, What if Vegeta's group was sent to Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimesChibia/pseuds/AnimesChibia
Summary: One decision made by the king of all Saiyans to preserve what pride the Saiyan race has left changes the course of Dragon Ball as we know it. Now Goku is no longer the only Earth raised Saiyan, let alone the only Saiyan on Earth.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I just want to say real quick that the purpose of the story is not to completely illegitimize the Earthlings Goku bonds with in canon and push them to the background, but rather explore how sending Vegeta's group to Earth would impact the story and character development. Since the story is early in its development, I just wanted to let you guys know that right now that I have no plans just relegating them all to reaction gag characters.

And there went the last pod, rocketing out of the atmosphere. The king watched as the Attack Balls speedily became smaller and smaller.... Until they were gone completely.

It's been about a week since Frieza had demanded that King Vegeta’s son be given to him after his latest mission. In desperation to keep Prince Vegeta out of the horned tyrant’s hands, the king formulated a plan. A plan that, if he was sneaky enough, he may be able to pull off. 

In secret, he had re-inputted the coordinates in the pods that his son, Nappa, two Mid Leveled Warriors, and the Low Class boy were to take their leave in. The coordinates were to a planet that Frieza would not think to look. A planet with plenty of food, weak natives, and little potential for the Planet Trade. “Eerth”, he thinks it’s called. It was the perfect place to hide the prince of all Saiyans.

The group was given specific instructions when he made absolutely sure that all Scouters in the room were turned off; do not talk about the altered course or anything related to it while in their pods, break their Scouters silently once they exit the pods, stick together, and do not draw attention to themselves by demonstrating the full extent of their powers.

If Frieza brought up the group’s Scouters being unresponsive, he could simply “tell” someone to go to the planet the group was assigned to and investigate.

He didn’t have to worry about any whistleblowers. Only himself, Nappa, the Low Class boy, the two Mid Level men, and Prince Vegeta knew about the change in plans, and he never told any of them exactly why. 

He had a feeling that the children knew, though. He practically saw the gears turning in their heads as they put two and two together. He remembered a knowing, almost grateful smile on his son’s face and the look of realization on the Low Class boy’s as he looked between father and son.

They knew. And it gave them all the more reason to do as instructed.

As for Nappa, he would do what he was told. He wasn’t the brightest, but he was indeed the most loyal. The most loyal to his race. The most loyal to the royal family.

The two Mid Class Warriors were unquestioning, and they would do as they were told without question if they knew what was good for them. After all, they were both in the presence of two Elites, one of which was a young prodigy that made his father proud.

Yes, eventually Frieza  _ will _ figure out the king’s game, but hopefully it’ll be enough time bought to figure out what to do next. If they could find a way to overpower him, or maybe outsmart him, they might be able to free themselves from under his thumb. And then, they could go get the prince back.

He didn’t know that someone else had the same idea with their own child. He didn’t know that the Low Class boy’s younger brother would soon be joining them. He just saw an Attack Ball exiting the atmosphere a few weeks after the prince’s group had left the planet. The streak against the night sky was unmistakable. This was around the time the order came out for all Saiyans to report to Planet Vegeta immediately. King Vegeta certainly didn’t authorize for that pod to leave. 

The most the king of all Saiyans could do was hope that Frieza would not look at that as suspicious.

He had a theory, though, on why the order was made. And their future did not look bright. But… if things were as bleak as they looked… at the very least… he could rest easy knowing he didn’t give Frieza what he wanted in the end...


	2. Journey to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, with Vegeta and his group, Raditz contemplates the mission and as they make their way to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!!! TOOK WAY LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE AND I APOLOGIZE!!! I also touched up chapter one a bit, as you probably saw, but either way, I hope you enjoy. ^^

Raditz found himself peering out the rose tinted window and watching the stars zoom by as nothing more than small streaks of light. They were going by so fast, and yet it all just seemed so torturously slow.

It’s not that he’s afraid of leaving his home planet. He’s left before, and he’s always come back.

But… those were normal everyday missions…

“Nervous?”

The long haired child looked over to the side to meet his pod mate’s gaze, the boy’s expression unreadably neutral.

“Oh, no, Vegeta,” he responded automatically.

The young prince cocked an eyebrow at that. He didn’t seem convinced.

After two years of the boys knowing each other, Raditz never found out what made him so transparent to the prince but not to most others.

“... A little…” he conceded.

“What is there to be nervous about, Raditz?”

The Low Class boy hesitated, cupping his little hand over the ear piece of his Scouter. For one, just admitting that he was nervous to his teammate was embarrassing enough, but to just lay it all out there for everyone listening in on them through the Scouters to hear...! 

Even if he wanted to, he’d have to leave some of his concerns out while the Scouters were on, otherwise it would hint to a certain tyrant and/or his allies that their group was not heading to where they were supposed to be heading. And that could spell big trouble for them both. They could be hunted down as deserters! Frieza might wipe out their entire race, starting with their closest ones, right in front of them! They might get tortured until they begged for death!

“Raditz…”

Just… Need to be careful with the wording… And leave out enough to not give them away...

He sighed.

“I just… I do not know… I was really excited at first, because, you know, I was trusted enough to go on this big mission with you, and it’s the greatest honor someone like me could ever hope to have…”

It was mostly the result of partially being at the right place at the right time, and partially for being the strongest Low Class Warrior his age.

It was when Vegeta and Nappa came back from a meeting with the Saiyan King and Frieza. Vegeta just quietly sulked a bit away from Raditz, and Nappa approached him telling him of the mission they were supposed to be going to. It was only after leaving the room and listening in on Vegeta and Nappa’s conversation from the other side of the door that he had learned what the meeting entailed, why the prince seemed to be in a sour mood.

It wasn’t that he’s never even been on a mission with Vegeta and/or Nappa either, it was just… the importance of it...

“But now… I feel like I’m way over my head…”

Because the mission Raditz was going on was no longer a typical conquest or extermination mission. It was a mission to ensure the prince’s freedom and safety. Really he was only on this mission to throw suspicion off of that being the case. Any sudden changes, and the plan would all fall apart. Otherwise, he wouldn’t even be considered for such a delicate and important mission.

“And all this waiting is killing me…!”

How long until Frieza finds out? Will they be hidden before that happens? Will someone come tell them it was safe to come home?

… Would they ever be allowed home…? Would Raditz ever see his family again…?

That’s what worried him most of all; the thought of never seeing his family again. The thought of not having his mother’s affection again, never hearing his father telling him that he was proud to have him as his son, never be able to train his little brother and watch him grow… The thought was a little troublesome.

He saw the young prince smirk.

“Is that all you’re worried about?”

A glint in the other boy’s eyes told Raditz that he knew there was more under the surface, but his words told him he’d leave it at that.

“If you’re scared of failure, don’t worry; I don’t plan on failing. And you better not be either,” the Elite said cockily, “Just think of it as another normal mission with a normal Mid Class Warrior.”

But it wasn’t…

“As for the waiting issue, we can simply pass the time by sleeping.”

Vegeta gestured at one of the buttons.

That button in particular filled the pod with an invisible, scentless gas that put anyone in it to sleep. A restful hibernation just light enough to be woken from by any jerking movement the pod made or any noise, just to make sure the passenger could manually move the pod out of danger or receive a message from the Scouter.

It’s not that Raditz forgot, it’s more that it didn’t occur to him to push it. He leaned over to the button with his index finger over it, glancing up at the Saiyan prince in a silent question. When receiving an affirmative nod from the other boy, the young Low Class Warrior pressed it, eliciting a low hiss all around them.

Sitting back up, the long haired Saiyan child could already feel his eyelids growing heavy. He let out a yawn before he, without thinking, leaned against the young Elite Warrior. 

There didn’t seem to be any complaints at the very least…

Next thing he knew, his eyes slid shut as he felt Vegeta leaning against him as well.

* * *

 

“All Saiyans return to Planet Vegeta immediately!”

Raditz’s eyes slowly fluttered open when hearing a voice in his left ear.

Strange… Vegeta was on his right, and he looked like he was just waking up too.

_Oh, right,_ he realized groggily, _the Scouter…_

The boys moved from leaning on each other as their minds tried to catch up with their bodies.

“I repeat, all Saiyans return to Planet Vegeta immediately!”

Huh? Return to Planet Vegeta…? What for? And how long were they out…?

_Well… we have orders,_ he thought blearily.

With a gentle yawn, Raditz reached over to the controls before his right wrist was suddenly grabbed in a vice grip. He looked up to see a very serious look on the prince’s face, his head slowly shaking from side to side.

_It would make the entire plan fall apart,_ Vegeta mouthed.

Well, that certainly woke him up completely.

Slowly, he brought his hand back to himself, feeling bruises starting to form around his wrist as he felt the other boy’s fingers release it.

_I’m sorry,_ The long haired Saiyan mouthed back.

Vegeta merely waved him off before staring out the rose tinted window, looking to be deep in thought.

Raditz followed suit.

It was… strange that the order was made while they were still in space. Did Frieza find out? Was it just a coincidence? Was it a trap? Was this the Planet Trade preparing for a hostage situation for Vegeta? Was…

The Low Class child became pale.

What if their people were being gathered to be punished for the king’s disobedience…?!

Raditz could only sit there horrified at the thought, both him and Vegeta silently listening in on conversations over the Scouters for anything that might clue in on what was going on. Outside of the other Saiyans’ reactions to the order, which was curious at best, there was nothing.

One conversation in particular that the long haired boy clung onto was a brief one between his father and one of his father’s teammates. From the sound of it, it was Leek. The two were briefly discussing possibilities on why Frieza could have made the order before his father suggested the Scouter to come off to avoid being overheard.

It sent chills down his spine. It was so… ominous… There was a terrible sense of foreboding that made him feel like…

This… could be the last time he heard from his father.

He felt his hands shaking. What was going on? Why was he feeling like this?!

There was a firm grip on his arm, just firm enough to make itself known. He looked over to meet Vegeta’s eyes again. There were no words needed to communicate what he wanted to convey to his pod mate;

_Calm down. You’re thinking too much about this situation. You need to keep a level head._

And he was right. Freaking out wouldn’t solve anything. He had to relax…

Quietly, he drew a deep breath, and then gently and slowly let it out.

Calm down.. That’s all you can do…

This repeated until he felt the tension in his muscles he didn’t realize were there start to dissolve.

He took to staring back out the window, listening for just anything else that might tell them what was going on while trying to ignore this sense of dread that clawed at him.

After what felt like an eternity, another familiar voice could be heard.

“Raditz? Raditz baby, are you there?”

He felt his face reddening as he noticed from the corner of his eye the prince looking at him with a smirk of amusement.

“I think that one’s for you…” teased Vegeta, his volume soft.

He swore he heard snickering from the Scouter as well, and it sounded like it belonged to Snips, one of the Mid Class adults on the mission with them.

Flusteredly, Raditz turned his back to the prince as best he could in the confined space before responding to the voice.

“M-Mom…! You remember what dad said about professionalism over the Scouters…!” he said sternly.

“Sorry Raditz…” his mother responded softly, sounding almost disheartened.

Raditz couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips in response to that. Gine had a way with softening the hearts of those around her. That’s partially how she and Bardock ended up together.

“What were you going to tell me…?” he asked, his voice gentle this time.

“Oh, right,” she started, “Raditz, I thought you should know; Kakarot was just sent off-world as an Infiltration Baby.”

“Oh?”

Admittedly, the Low Level child was a bit disappointed by the news. He knew that Kakarot apparently had low potential, but he was hoping he’d be able to train his younger brother. So much for that. He’d thought that his father, despite being distant with his children, would try to keep his youngest son around, since his eldest had hinted at wanting to be his trainer.

Looks like he thought wrong.

“He was sent to a place called ‘Earth’.”

He stiffened, looking over his shoulder to see the prince staring back at him with wide eyes.

“Earth…?” he parroted as calmly as he could

“Mhm. I just thought I’d tell you, just in case you wanted to pick him up at some point,” his mother explained.

“... I see…”

Well, what a coincidence! His baby brother was going to the same planet as they were! A part of him was a little excited that he might have a chance to train his little brother after all. On the other hand, he was nervous that should Frieza decide to send someone after the toddler, they’d be found out. And telling from the tenseness of his pod mate’s shoulders, he was sharing the latter sentiments.

“Raditz?” said his mother.

“Yes?”

There was a pause, Raditz could just imagine his mother placing the middle knuckle of her index finger under her chin while she tried to formulate just what she wanted to say.

“... I’m rooting for you. Words cannot express how proud I am of you.”

There it was. That sense of foreboding again. That sense of this being the last time he’d ever hear from his relatives again.

He wanted to break his professional character. He wanted to just tell her he loved her and to thank her for being his mother, pride be damned!

There was just one issue… 

His dark eyes trailed over to the young Elite.

There was more than one layer to the facade he had to put on this time.

“... I’ll keep that in mind… I’ll see you when I get home…” he responded.

“Yeah… See you when you get home…”

With that, he turned off his Scouter, taking it off and gripping it in his hand, both of his hands by now shaking more intensely than before. This all was so ominous. First the order for all Saiyans to report to Planet Vegeta, then his father telling Leek to take off his Scouter to avoid being overheard, quite obviously suspicious of this, then his mother tells him these seemingly last words to him after telling him about his brother being sent off planet and-

He felt a grip on his arm again, felt himself being turned to fully face the prince. Vegeta’s stare was firm, his Scouter noticeably absent from his face, and his grip was harsh. His look said it all;

_What the hell did I just say?!_

Breathe…! Breathe…!

He used his free arm to wipe his eyes of the fluids he felt forming in them as he tried to calm his trembling and his breathing. He was terrified, he didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t sure if his family was safe or not! Was he stupid for worrying? Was he reading too much into all this? Was he over reacting? Was he just being paranoid!?

“Raditz, look at me!” Vegeta ordered.

He hadn’t even realized that his forearm was still over his eyes. Shakily, he lowered his arm from his face and stared directly into the other boy’s eyes. It was hard to not obey the prince’s command.

The two stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, the young Low Class Warrior at some point dropping his green Scouter onto his lap in favor of holding onto Vegeta’s forearm with both hands to keep himself grounded, practically holding on for dear life.

Over time, he felt his breathing steadying, the trembling ceasing.

“I… I’m sorry, Vegeta…” he murmured after calming down.

The prince only rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t let it happen again. This is the second time since we woke up.”

Vegeta moved to release his shoulders, but found this forearms were still ensnared within the grasp of his Low Class peer. He cocked a brow.

“... Vegeta…?”

He watched as the young prince raised his brows slightly in a silent invitation for him to say what he needed to say.

The long haired boy remained quiet. He just wanted reassurance, reassurance that everything would be okay. That _they_ would be okay. 

… But how does he go about asking that of him…?

He broke eye contact as he moved to release his grip on his forearms, only to find Vegeta making a grab for one of his hands. He looked back up to be met with a firm stare.

“Look, Raditz, we're Saiyans.” 

_Yeah I know,_ Raditz thought in response. 

“Whatever happens, we face them head on like Saiyans. Understood?”

There was a moment of silence between the two.

That’s right… no matter what… they face it like the Saiyans they are.

He gripped onto the hand gripping onto his and nodded firmly.

“Yeah…”

It was a few more moments before they released each other's hands, Vegeta leaning over to pick up his Scouter and push the button. 

There was that hiss all around them again as they both put the devices over their faces. Before losing consciousness again, Raditz found himself leaning against the Saiyan prince once more. 

* * *

 

Raditz woke up to the jolting of their pod consistent of a crash landing. Looking out the window, he could see trees as far as the eye could see.

Evidently they were in a forest if the tree branches peeking over the edge of their impact crater was anything to go by.

He moved away from the prince before looking at him, the two nodding before Vegeta pushed the button to open the pod.

The moment the door made just enough room for them to exit, the two boys leaped out of the Attack Ball and onto the grassy ground, the adults already out to meet them.

The gravity here was significantly weaker, Raditz noticed.

The five Saiyans exchanged looks before each casually dropped their Scouters on the ground. Then, One by one, they crushed the devices under foot.

“Whoops…” the shorter dark skin adult after the deed was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like I said, this chapter is much longer than chapter one, I hope it's okay.
> 
> Now comes reading Jaco's manga so I know what the hell I'm doing. So chapter three will not come out until... Who knows lol

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that chapter one is rather short, but as of writing this, chapter two is almost done, and I promise that it is much longer. Iiiiit may take a while for me to get past pre!Dragon Ball in general, or as I like to call it "The Earth Saga". Mostly because I would need to read Jaco's manga for research, and I would need to make a character to join him, because who in their right mind would send one guy to go after a bunch of Saiyans, three of them being fully grown, alone? So yeah, it may take a while. Either way, I am excited for this project, and I hope I can please with this. ^^


End file.
